Code Geass: The Birth of the Red Demon
by godramm
Summary: Starts at Episode 22 of R2. Lelouch is heading to Ashford to 'Join' the UFN. Who knew one man's decision changes the fabric of time the way we know it now. This is a Lelouch/ Kallen/ C.C story that will go beyond episode 25 of R2


**A/N Well Surprise there. Yeah it has been a while, but I have ended up being very… busy recently. I won't get into why though let's say it's rather personal. However I will now be updating some of my stories. Code Geass Rebellion Reincarnated however will not be one of them and the reason is I will be redoing the writing. It will be the same story just better written. Now this story. This begins right when Lelouch reaches Ashford and going to go meet the UFN. (Very unique spot I know, however I will try to give it a spin. With that in mind I hope you enjoy!)**

 **Update! This chapter has be extended and updated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or say I own any characters from the Code Geass Series. Rights are owned by Madman Entertainment, Kaze, Bandai Entertainment, FUNimation and Sunrise Studios. All rights are owned by their owners and I don't claim any rights to what is this fanfiction unless it is original content. I claim the right to the plot used in this story, and disclaim any characters, plot points, and scenes that haven't been created by me. This disclaimers remains for the chapters after this one and the same disclaimer applies.**

 **Chapter One: Betrayal**

"Lelouch, are you really certain about this? Just me and a few security police." Lelouch did move his head as he heard her speak to him. The voice was of his equal and accomplice C.C, yet there was something foreign in her tone. She was worried about him, even concerned if he go that far. It was hard to notice yet he did and it made him grin.

"We are going there to ask for a favor." He paused as he gathered the correct words and made his voice the usual confident tone he always did when he had a plan. "To participate in a enlightened democratic system."

"Ahh hmm." It was just a sound, now though her voice too changed to a confident one. One that had thousands of years experience of confident behind it.

"And we know how much everyone loves their democracy." Lelouch slowly looked over at C.C. as he ended his sentence. His last word ending in harsh sarcasm she couldn't help but to laugh. Just a bit.

They looked forward as the Avalon flew closer to the Japanese school. The school that held tons of memories both good and bad. Shirley, the one who gave he life for her love for Lelouch's. Rolo the one who gave his life to protect Lelouch's. Nunnally.. Oh god Nunnally. Lelouch looked down as he felt fresh tears come to his eyes. The one who died do to his mistakes.

She paid for his failure. He had killed her just like he did with Euphemia. He sat their feelings the emotions fill his body, filling him with with all of their pain. Then he felt a finger against his face and looked up to see C.C. kneeling before him, her finger before him wet with his tears.

"I loved her too. She was the most outstanding and heartfelt person Lelouch I have ever met." She was smiling at him now as tears came to her eyes as well. "We will honor her by making a world she would have loved to seen."

Lelouch nodded and thanked her for her support. She was his shield and could rely on her even in his most emotional moments. Everyday since Nunnally's death she had held him while he cried since C.C. had returned to normal.

Lelouch sat back up and wiped his face making sure to get rid of the evidence of his emotional slip. He looked out the window and notice they were almost there so he looked at C.C. who was getting back in her seat and grinned. "Now lets see what the people of Japan think of our stand on Democracy."

With that he flipped on the TV and slipped the channels till he found what he was looking for. The news is something he had been using a lot since he had took over as Emperor as it was the best way to reach to the audiences of the masses. It was one of this top pieces on the board and today would be no different.

The channel came into view and there stood Milly as the TV Reporter for the local news. Lelouch felt disgust roll into his stomach, she was so bright and yet she is wasting her time doing this.

Lelouch always liked the class president turned news reporter even though she had made it her mission to ruin his life at Ashford while he was there. She had even called him after the event in the homeland to congratulate him on finally stepping up and what she said "Stopped being a pussy." But now here she was wasting the smarts she had on reporting the drivel to the sheep.

"We are coming to you live from Ashford Academy, the site chosen by his majesty Lelouch Vi Britannia, Emperor of Britannia." As she said this the news team did a wide pan out view of the school and Lelouch had to say it was the nicest school he had been to. Even compared to the ones in the homeland of Britannia. "It is here the UFN will debate if they will allow the Britannian Empire to become a member..." The camera pans to Milly Ashford who is standing there in front of the School.

However Milly is cut off by a loud noise coming from her left and she looks over to see his Avalon and the rest of the Britannian Police he took with him. The zoom in on his shuttle as Milly states "It the Emperor's personal transport!"

He clicks of the tv as he looks over at C.C. who is starring directly back at him. "Your Majesty." She said mockingly which Lelouch just glares at her.

'Witch' He mutters underneath his breath which gets a smirk out her.

"Don't get killed." She said seriously at him which made him smirk in return. As he gets to his feet as he felt the craft come to the ground. The door of the aircraft came down and Lelouch took a deep breath, needing to ready himself for the upcoming event.

He felt the cool breeze of the Japanese air hit him as he came down his face, a smile their as he waved to the Japanese population. As he turned around he was actually surprised to see Kallen walking before him in her Black knights Uniform. 'Funny how the one the said he was controlling is the one who gets to come and meet him. No matter her rank in the Black Knights'

She was stunning as she walked forward, a determined stare plastered on her face, yet a hint of a smile when she say him. That was good at least she didn't hate him. He tight Black Knight uniform hugged her so precisely yet it looked plain on her. He had always thought she should have got a special uniform showing how superior she was and every time he had asked she had declined him telling him she was no different to the rest of the old terrorist cell . Oh how wrong she was.

He walked forward closer to her when he heard a huge yell and looked over to the barrier that stopped the civilians from intervening with the election today. That had been his idea as he saw no reason for the general public to be put in harm's way if 'Things got ugly.'

"LELOUCH!" sa familiar voice yelled as Rivilz was straddling the barrier . "I need to know the truth! Why didn't you ever tell me who you were!" Rivilz then fell as two black knights grabbed him and was about to start pulling him away, yet Lelouch didn't want that to happen. After all he did owe Rivilz a reason.

"Let him go!" Lelouch yelled as he put a finger out to Kallen to wait for a second. Lelouch walked over to the barrier now with a serious expression on his face. "Let him over."

With that the grunts freed Rivilz arms and let him jump over the barrier to the newest Emperor of Britannia. "It has been a while Rivilz." Lelouch stated with a friendly tone coming into his voice.

"I know, dude what the hell… I mean Hello Emperor Lelouch." Rivilz ducked his head and Lelouch got a irritated look now as his friend of many years bowed to him.

"Rivilz stop, we been friends for a while and I owe you out of anyone a reason. If anyone would have found out. Nunnally and me would have been killed. We needed to hide."

"Oh… ok. Makes sense I guess." Was Rivilz dumb response as he now looked at Lelouch blankly.

"Now excuse me, I need to be at an election." With that Lelouch turned sharply as he strode back to the point to where Kallen had been waiting for him.

"Now where were we?" He said politely to her, looking right into her eyes.

"Lelouch, tell me w…." Kallen started as her eyes fell, but then was cut off by Lelouch. That polite smile still plastered on his face.

"Nice to meet you." Lelouch said with the polite sound in his voice. This made Kallen look up in shock. "You are Kallen Kozuki, leader of the Black Knights. Are you not?"

Kallen went back to her normal determined look as she figured out what he was doing. "That's right. I am here to escort you safely to the conference." Lelouch smile, knowing she would catch on to what he wanted.

"That's fine, would you mind if we took long way around?" He turned his head in the direction he was talking about. This again surprised her guessing she had thought he would want to go straight there. He turned back to her. "I am feeling a little bit anxious about all of this. A little walk might be helpful."

That wasn't a lie either, he did feel anxious about this as one wrong move or prediction would not only ruin the plan, but also kill him and or Suzaku. They needed to be perfect in all of their plans and that all comes down to their actions today.

Kallen let her hair fall into her face as she responded to his question. "Yes, I understand." She started to walk past him, her head now looking up into the clouds. He guested she needed to get her emotions in order as well as she took a deep intake of breath before releasing it in short and drawn out breath. He followed behind her as they turned from the main entrance to the school and went right to the Student Council building.

Ashford was in a league all its own when it came to schools. It had its own presents that just brought back so many to Lelouch. It was his home and his only home. No matter what happened, he was forever in the Ashfords' debt for the things they helped him with.

"Nostalgic isn't it?" Lelouch said a smile coming to kiss face remembering the first time they had came here together. Both trying to figure out the other then all of the sudden being surprised by the Council with a party with wine.

"I… I'm grateful for what you did…" Kallen said in front of him which made him wince internally. He didn't know what to say so they just continued into the building, the doors sliding open. She continued on saying. "I know if it wasn't for you would have ended my life in the Shinjuku ghetto. The Black Knights wouldn't have existed at all. I was glad and proud to be lead by our masked leader Zero."

She stopped for a moment in her speech as Lelouch's face started going white, this was not happening now., not here of all places. Walking slowly she continued on. "But when I found out you were Zero I didn't understand anymore. And so the man I say fighting against Britannia, but now you have joined forces with Suzaku." She again paused in her speech, now tho she moved her head back to see his, their eyes meeting for a short moment. "What are you really trying to do?"

He didn't answer her as he didn't know what to say or how to say it. Not to her, she didn't need to be in this. So he was going to keep his mouth shut and hope to god she wouldn't continue, yet she did.

"Do you want personal power? To be above everyone else? Or is this a game to you?" Each one of those statements stung. It hurt she might even believe one of those for a second. "During the Black Rebellion, Ohgi told me to guard you with my life. He told me that y… you could bring my brother's dream come true." She still believed in him. Even after THEY betrayed him she still believed in him. This stunned him to his core. He thought he had lost her which both excited him yet frightened him internally.

"Lelouch, after everything we been through, what do I mean to you?!" She sounded despite to him, like she had been thinking about this simple question for hours in her head. That was worrying to him because no matter what he said she would be involved whether he answered her or not.

"On the day you let Ikaruga you told me, " Kallen you have to live!" She yelled at him, putting all of her emotion to her words which tore him inside.

His heart started beating rapidly as he dropped his head. He couldn't look at her. If he said it would put her in danger, yet if he pushed her away she would just be against him and his mission for the world. She was going to be in danger no matter how he answered and know that still hurt. He lost Nunnally, but maybe he could save Kallen.

"You want to know how I feel about you. Kallen if I do I will be putting you in great risk. Do you understand that? You will have to betray your friends for a demon!" He kept his head down as he told her this, fighting himself from doing what his gut said which was to just shut up.

He felt a finger on his chin pushing his head up and saw two of the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever saw looking back at him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she spoke her words to him. Her voice soft to him as she told him. "Lelouch if you are a demon then I will follow you to hell and back."

He leaned in and kissed her deeply, his hand wrapping around her and pulling her close to him. She kissed him back as she fit against his body letting her thoughts go and just gave into him as she deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arm around his neck as the memories of them together flew through her mind, every joyful memory that they had ever shared.

Lelouch held her tight against him as he started to pull away from the kiss, his head swirled with every emotion. He put his forehead on hers as he looked into her eyes which were red now from the tears rolling down her face. "i love you so much Kallen and want nothing more than make you happy and safe."

"You can't keep me from fighting Lelouch. Whatever you need me to do just ask." Kallen said, her smile filling her face as she looked at him.

Lelouch smiled back at her. "I know and I rather have my queen on my side." With that Kallen kissed him again quickly before hitting him on the shoulder.

"It is about damn time asshole.!" She gave a pout before smirking at him as he rubbed his shoulder. "So what's the plan?"

He thought about that for a moment before laughing out loud with his laugh she knew and loved. "Oh this will be great. Go to the Avalon and make sure no one suspects anything. Avoid the snipers on the rooftops because if they see you walking into Avalon. The Black Knights will most likely shoot you believing you are under my geass."

"That reminds me did you use your geass on me before?" She had a curious look on her face which helped calm him down.

"Yes, when we first met at Ashford. I needed to know if you were the girl in the Glascow at Shinjuku. That was my one time I did."

"That is what I thought. Okay, well am I correct in guessing I will be meeting with C.C on the Avalon?"

"Correct, I will inform her of the change in plans before you get there. Meet with her and she will inform you about everything. Good luck." With that Lelouch gave her one last kiss and then pulled out his phone that was tucked into his robes and began to dial.

"Yeah it is me. We have a change in plans."

 **A few moments later**

Lelouch clicked of his phone and continued walking up the stairs of the Student Council building, with the help of Kallen things would need to change. While he hadn't wanted to fight her, he had been willing to in order for his plan to work. But now things needed to change as he now had his Red Queen on his side now.

He smirked at this, thinking on it he had the best two Knightmare pilots in the world on his side. Lelouch Vi Britannia would be a better opponent for his dear brother Schnitzel when he reared his head back up from the hole he had made for himself.

After a few minutes past of him thinking to himself, Lelouch finally made it to where he would be offering his services to the UFN. He let out one good laugh before opening the door.

He looked around the room and smiled pleasantly to everyone. Representatives from all over the world was here today to see if the world would actually be united for the first time. Britannia held the majority of the world on it's own, which Lelouch knew would be a problem for the representatives of the UFN. That didn't matter as he was not here for such nonsense.

Lady Kaguya stood before everyone as the head of the UFN. She had become quite the leader herself over the past couple months. He remembered as kids playing together with her and Suzaku before Japan had been invaded. They at one time had been good friends. How things change.

He walked forward to the podium that was set in the middle of the room before him. While it hadn't surprised him that the UFN had accepted his offer to meet, he had suspected at least some kind of geass counter measures.

Lelouch stood at the podium and looked right into the eyes of the woman before him. "Chairman Kaguya Sumeragi of the UFN Supreme Council, I desire that the Holy Empire of Britannia participates in the United Federation of Nation." To her credit, Kaguya didn't look away from him, staring right back at him. Her eyes however were moving across him, trading to read him he would have to guess. 'Nice try, but I am not that easy to read even without a visible mask.

 **Avalon**

Cecile, Jeremiah and now Suzaku were watching the events unfold before them. So far nothing had happened, but Lelouch had informed them before the event that the Black Knights would make a move on him. Suzaku had been the counter to this however C.C. had just waved him off. Telling the Japanese man that there had been a change of plans.

When Suzaku had asked to know more, but of course was stopped and told he would know when to begin and she would tell him only then. This made Suzaku upset, but he now wouldn't have to destroy a part of Ashford like before which he was grateful for.

"Where's Lloyd?" Suzaku asked as he relaxed. He looked at Cecile who just shrugged.

"C.C. had told him to come to the bay, she needed to talk to him privately apparently.

"Master Lelouch has his reasonings, we will just have to see what they are." The very loyal Jeremiah Gottwald said to the others and then he looked over at Suzaku. "While our master isn't having you interrupt the meeting at the UFN, you should still go get ready to launch Lord Kururugi. The Emperor might need you sooner than you think.

"Oh right." With that Suzaku got up and walked out of the room, going to get ready for the fight ahead.

 **Back with the UFN**

"You understand that participation is dependent on a two third majority vote of UFN members." Kaguya was earning his respect the more she stared at him, she didn't blink. She was proving why out of everyone her, she was the head of the UFN. Even knowing what he could do by looking into her eyes.

"Of course." Was his simple response, but him being him he had to dig at her just a bit. "That's the democratic way at doing things right?" He had a slight mocking tone no doubt she heard as she slightly glared at him.

"Yes that's right." And with that she hit a button on her podium, making metal walls fly up besides him which made him smirk big. 'So this is your geass counter measures.'

He heard mutterings of alarm and protest. Obviously the rest of the members had no idea of geass or they would have agreed full heartedly with Kaguya idea. Lelouch thought it was a good play as she could easily say that these were there for privacy in voting or some other nonsense.

A monitor flashes on before him with Kaguya stood before him. "Now what are really trying to do here, treacherous Emperor Lelouch." Now this made him slightly mad even if he didn't show it, anyone of these Black Knights saying he was treacherous was laughable.

He however kept his cool and continued with a smile still on his face. "I am surprised at you, isn't the new Britannia a better country for the entire world?" This wasn't a lie. He had made it better in every way. He hadn't done anything to earn their distrust except for being himself.

Another screen popped on which slightly startled Lelouch and Xing Ke appeared before him. "That remains to be seen. UFN resolutions are always determined by majority vote."

A screen to Kaguya left now turned on with face of General Tohdoh staring back at him. Lelouch had always looked up to the Japanese man as someone he would always respect. "Voting rights are portioned to each countries population."

"Xing ke continued. "With the Chinese Federation broken up, the nation with the largest population is…"

"Is Britannia." Ohgi popped up next to Xing Ke and Lelouch tightened his fist at the traitor. Tohdoh he could understand and would forgive the man, he was a tactician after all with no ties to Britannia besides Lelouch. However Ohgi lied to everyone about Villetta Ne. The woman who almost got him killed multiple times.

She was a traitor just like him.

"If we let you join the UFN today Emperor Lelouch."

"You would have more than half the votes."

Kaguya came back, fire in her words and eyes. "In short, if we voted in your favor. You would surpass our power and take control of the UFN." Lelouch would like to restore his bond to Kaguya if at all possible after this. She had done her very best to beat him and would have if he hadn't thought of a plan to stop them. Tohdoh as well, he would love to sit with the man once more as allies.

"So what is your response Emperor Lelouch?!" God he hated this man. Don't he realize he be dead without Lelouch.

"Break up your Empire. Let your terrortories be free from Britannia, or limit your total votes to 20 percent." Xing Ke was just as smart as Lelouch, and just as strong as Suzaku. Sadly he had never really been trustworthy and was very ill from what he knew. His life would be short. He looked a back at Kaguya, he had one question to ask her.

"Chairman Kaguya, I have one question I would like to ask you." Lelouch said looking at the young lady before him. Yes she would be a great edition if he would be able to get her support as well.

"You may do so." It was a short clipped response, which he had expected.

"What trait is most important in governing the world?" A very simple question, but it had a great many choices. Power, respect, and even fear were all answers that had been seen in Britannia.

However she wouldn't pick any of them.

"It's pride. It's pride of self governance." Was her response and it made him smile softly.

"Good answer and what I would have expect you to say. After all we have known each other for quite a while now haven't we. You speak with wisdom not many have Lady Kaguya. However I would submit a different answer as you would guess." Lelouch said not looking at the others on the monitors around him, they didn't matter right now.

"I would only expect as much Emperor Lelouch. But enilight me on what that answer is."

"The ability to destroy." Lelouch said gaining his trademark smirk, to this Kaguya was in shock, however she also expected that answer from him as well.

"To destroy?" Kaguya question out loud.

"Yes to destroy the world and even one's self!" He shot his finger into the air as a loud bang happened from the outside of the school. A second later a giat crimson from land on top of Lelouch, destroying the shields around him.

The Guren stood before the UFN representatives, its beautiful wings spread out and its radiant wave surger arm pulsing with energy.

"You will not harm my Emperor you traitors!" Came the yell from the cockpit of the Crimson Lotus Kallen Stadtfeld.

Kaguya looked frighten and also very hurt seeing the Guren stood before her.

 **Ikaruga**

"Wait, what the hell!" Ohgi yelled, looking at the screen. Why would Kallen do this. "Damn him, he must have used his geass on her like he did the others."

"Where the hell were our perimeter guards!" Tohdoh yelled also looking at the monitors. Right now wasn't the time to think on Kozuki. A crack on the radio gave him a response.

"Sorry sir, she came from the ground. She also blew up our frames before she left." A officer said back to him.

"Damn it." He yelled, hitting the command center in front of him.

 **Ashford**

Everyone in the room was panicking, and for good reason. The ace of the Black Knights Kallen Kozuki and her Guren was standing before them with little to no chance of letting any of them go.

"Kallen… why?" Kaguya cried out. Then snapping out of her sadness as she looked at her former leader and anger filled her eyes. "You did this to her you monster!"

All of the sudden the Guren landed on the ground in the middle of the room and bent down to one knee. A hiss came from the cockpit block and slowly for everyone in the room opened up.

Kallen was dressed similarly to a Knight of the Round except for the shirt was sleeveless. She wore a one sided cape that held the same symbol to his majesty on the shoulder pieces and the rest fell down on her left side. Her hair wasn't up or down, instead it had a wavy glow to it that scream elegance. She walked in front of everyone before standing before Lelouch. She quickly went to a knee before him. "Kallen Stadtfeld is her to protect you your majesty."

He looked at her and smiled, just like Jeremiah this was loyalty. Kallen had given up everything to stand with me. She doesn't know what he wanted, but he would guess he had a idea.

"Rise Q-1, what's the status of the Black Knights' hanger?" He had told C.C. to have Kallen destroy it before showing up here. Her response pleased him greatly.

"The Black Knights' Hanger has been destroyed, they will not be interrupting us anytime soon." She got up from her kneeling position and walked forward to Lady Kaguya who was trembling severely now. "Hello Lady Kaguya, so you believe I am under the control of Lelouch. Well you are kinda right, but not in the way you think. Love does work in mysterious ways you know." With that Kallen went back into the Guren, her job of making sure the people didn't leave still a priority.

As Kallen left them, Lelouch looked back at the leader of the UFN who know flinched away from his gaze. However he walked forward to her and bowed considerably in front of her which made her gasp.

"You see Lady Kaguya, I do not use my power on those I trust. I plan on making this world a peaceful one like my sister Nunnally would have wanted. A gentle world." Lelouch saw Kaguya flinch again as he had said his sister's name. She had been close to Nunnally when they had been kids.

"Why are you telling me this?" She muttered, scared of the answer.

"Because I believe you could help me in this. You trusted me once, trust me again Lady Kaguya. Help me make Nunnally's dream a reality." She looked at him hesitantly. Which made him frown. "My knight Jeremiah Gottwald has the ability to cancel any geass, if you like I could have him use it on you, but you have to join me and Britannia."

She was shaking, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to believe him, she really did. But what happened a month ago had made her frightened of her, the idea he could do that to people scared her.

"Kaguya, you are the closest thing I have to family." He wasn't pleading, but there was a hope to his eyes. She couldn't do this. She shouldn't do this. But there was one last thing.

"What of the UFN?" It was a simple question.

"I plan on taking them with me. However the real enemy is Schneizel as he has the F.L.E.I.J.A plans. Taking the UFN is just a way to draw him out." She gave him a look and he smiled. "None of them will be harmed, they will just be in my stay until Schneizel appears. After defeating him I plan on actually dissolving most of Britannia and have the UFN take in the countries that once were under Britannia's banner. However I need those resources right now."

He really did trust in her. Maybe they were too quick to judge him on him do to his power. At last she smiled at him, her mind set. And with a sing song sound to her voice she said.

"Ok, Master Zero. I accept."

 **A/N So what did you guy think? Sorry for the grammar as I have yet found a Beta for this. I hope everyone enjoyed this update to the chapter. I have been working hard on this idea and wanna hear what you think. I know Kaguya is a odd choice, but I believe she was just scared of what he would do. Seeing Kallen might help trust him more, and she has more of a connect to him in this story. Now R &R - Godramm**


End file.
